Secret Night
by lunev
Summary: It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on. "Kau pikir hanya dengan maaf maka aku bisa menerima semua ini!" - Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo hyung." - Jongin - KaiSoo fanfiction, with slight KaiStal;angst;rnr please? thank you.
Cinta memang penuh pengorbanan. Setiap cerita cinta akan memiliki konflik dan perjuangan para tokoh masing-masing. Tidak semua akan berakhir bahagia, terkadang harus ada yang mundur untuk membuat bahagia yang lainnya. Bahkan, seseorang pernah mengatakan jika Tuhan terkadang hanya mempertemukan bukan untuk mempersatukan.

Manusia sendiri tidak akan pernah mengetahui bagaimana jalan permainan takdir. Pada akhirnya, semua hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti alur kehidupan yang terus berjalan layaknya sebuah film.

Gedung SM Entertainment masih terlihat ramai di lantai dasar. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan dengan pakaian kasual hitam-hitam memasuki gedung. Beberapa wartawan tampak berusaha mengejar mereka, ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya langsung dari mulut kedua orang tersebut. Namun, usaha mereka sia-sia karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Jongin dan Krystal. Keduanya melangkah santai menuju lift yang ada di lantai dasar, hendak kembali ke tempat dimana teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Kai," Krystal memanggil Jongin dengan lirih.

"Hm?" gumaman Jongin menjadi jawaban untuk panggilan yang Krystal lontarkan. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak ingin menoleh untuk melihat wajah perempuan disampingnya.

Krystal menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih atas kerja sama-mu hari ini. Maaf karena membuatmu menjadi lebih sulit seperti ini."

Pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya masuk dan membiarkan hening menemani mereka. Krystal hampir bersuara lagi, namun Jongin lebih dulu mendahuluinya dengan jawaban atas ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang membantumu dan juga f(x)."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kai." Krystal tersenyum. Meksi senyumnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai senyuman miris. Biarkan saja, toh ia tahu Jongin alias Kai juga tidak akan mempedulikan ekspresinya.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Jongin langsung keluar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada gadis yang tadi bersamanya di dalam lift. Sementara Krystal hanya menghela nafas lelah, dia tahu Jongin tidak akan benar-benar menganggap hubungan mereka serius. Ini hanya sekedar perintah, hanya untuk menutupi beberapa hal yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh orang-orang di belakang layar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Secret Night**

 _ **Author : LunA**_

 _ **Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, angst**_

 _ **Rating : M for mature content**_

 _ **Pairing : KaixKyungsoo, slight KaiStal**_

 _ **Inspired by : Kaistal dating news /cry sekebon/**_

 _ **Warning : gay content, sad ending, mature content, bad language, smut, DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy-**_

.

.

.

" _It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa member EXO langsung riuh saat Jongin masuk ke dalam asrama mereka. Jongin sudah bisa menebak jika mereka pasti bertanya-tanya soal kebenaran berita hubungannya dengan Krystal. Dan, Jongin tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak benar. Ada beberapa hal yang memang seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia, dan dijaga dalam hati Jongin sendiri.

"Wah, ternyata ada yang mau juga padamu, Kkamjong." Chanyeol tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk bahu Jongin beberapa kali.

Sementara Sehun yang merupakan member terdekat dengan Jongin hanya menatap temannya yang satu itu dengan curiga. Bukankah, Jongin pernah bilang jika dia menyukai Kyungsoo hyung? Lalu, kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan ekspresi Jongin tidak menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar bersemangat seperti orang-orang berpacaran sehabis kencan.

"Kai," panggil Sehun.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo hyung ada di kamar kalian," jawab Sehun singkat.

Semua member menatap bingung Sehun, seakan tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun justru membahas Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya, Kyungsoo. Dia langsung masuk kamar setelah melihat berita tentangmu dan Krystal," sambung Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menemuinya." Jongin meninggalkan para sahabatnya dan segera menuju kamar miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Jelaskan padaku."

Suara itu terdengar menusuk, bahkan saat Jongin baru memutar knop pintu.

Jongin melangkah masuk dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Jelas laki-laki itu tidak buta saat melihat mata dan hidung Kyungsoo, yang menunjukkan jika lelaki dihadapannya habis menangis. Tapi, Jongin tidak ingin ambil pusing. Tujuannya adalah membuat Kyungsoo membencinya, agar semua akan menjadi mudah untuknya. Atau bahkan justru lebih sulit?

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk menunggu jawaban dari mulut Jongin. Berharap apa yang ia ketahui hari ini semua hanyalah tipuan.

"Itu semua benar. Aku dan Krystal, kami berkencan." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

Namun, kenyataan memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

"B-bohong. Kau bohong!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Jongin.

"Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak," ucap Jongin acuh.

Jongin berjalan melewati Kyungsoo untuk menuju ranjangnya. Rasanya hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat sulit untuk Jongin. Kepalanya serasa diremas dan matanya benar-benar tidak mampu untuk sekedar menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin lalu menarik kerah baju lelaki itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia tidak ingin kembali menangis, apalagi didepan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir Jongin. Lidahnya kelu saat ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tangannya juga seakan tidak bisa digerakkan untuk menenangkan emosi Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf maka aku akan menerima semuanya?!" tanya Kyungsoo, berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Tidak peduli lagi saat akhirnya air mata menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo berharap jika semua yang ia ketahui adalah bohong. Ia pikir Jongin memang mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir semua ini hanya permainan, hanya ide gila dari seseorang agar Jongin berakting untuk mengerjai para fansnya.

Namun, jawaban Jongin menghancurkan semua ekspektasi Kyungsoo. Dia kira Jongin kemudian akan tertawa-tawa dan mengatakan jika ini semua hanyalah _april fools_. Tapi, sekali lagi ini hanya menjadi ekspektasi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menerima kenyataan ini, hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan tenang. Mengabaikan hatinya yang meraung saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tepat ke dalam kedua mata Jongin. Mungkin jika memang ini akhir untuk mereka berdua, maka Kyungsoo harus menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak boleh egois dengan membiarkan Jongin tetap bertahan dengan hubungan mereka yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Bercintalah denganku."

Mata Jongin membulat. Tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo malah meminta hal ini darinya, ini jauh dari perkiraan Jongin. Ia pikir Kyungsoo takkan mau lagi menyentuhnya bahkan menatapnya setelah masalah ini datang.

"Tapi-"

"Itu satu-satunya permintaanku, kalau memang ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah sama-sama polos. Pakaian keduanya telah dilempar ke sembarang arah.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi. Dia pengkhianat yang mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Masih pantaskah ia melakukan semua ini? Namun, Kyungsoo terus mendesak dan Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin dan mempertemukan belahan bibir keduanya. Jongin berusaha mendominasi Kyungsoo, namun lelaki dibawahnya tidak mau membuka bibir dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Tidak kehilangan akal, Jongin mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo seduktif dan turun untuk mengelus paha dalam lelaki itu.

"A-ahh,"

Jongin menyeringai dan tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Lidah Jongin bermain-main di dalam mulut Kyungsoo, menjilat apapun yang bisa ia jangkau di dalam sana. Kyungsoo mengerang dan meremas bahu Jongin saat lelaki _tan_ itu menekan _nipple_ nya. Sensasi nikmat dan nafsu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan fakta yang beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui.

Puas dengan bibir, Jongin berpindah mengecup leher sensitif Kyungsoo. Jongin menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher mulus tersebut, lalu mengecup kembali leher tersebut. Mengulang beberapa kali dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak sambil mendesah.

Jongin mengecup setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo dan berhenti pada _nipple_ lelaki dibawahnya. Jongin melumat puting yang telah mengeras itu lalu menggigitnya dengan pelan.

"Ahh J-jonginhh," desahan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, tangannya juga ikut ambil bagian dengan meremas dan menekan kepala Jongin.

Jongin terus mengecup tubuh Kyungsoo lalu berhenti di perut Kyungsoo. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap kulit mulus Kyungsoo. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Rasa bersalah masih mendominasi perasaan Jongin.

"Lanjutkan saja," ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin terdiam.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo agak lama lalu menatap wajah lelaki mungil itu. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini, hyung."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak akan."

Jongin menekuk kaki Kyungsoo dan menatap _hole_ Kyungsoo yang masih kering. Kali ini Jongin tidak akan memakai pelumas. Katakan dia memang gila, tapi jika ini memang akan menjadi seks terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo, maka Jongin ingin membuat ini menjadi mengesankan untuknya, juga untuk Kyungsoo.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Senyuman tidak dapat Jongin cegah, mendadak ia merasa sangat bodoh karena meninggalkan lelaki sebaik Kyungsoo. Namun, sekali lagi ini demi Kyungsoo juga. Jongin tahu jika ini akan menjadi pengorbanan terbesarnya dan ia tidak boleh menyesal.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan cepat."

Jongin mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya. Kyungsoo meremas sprei dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Rasanya sangat perih dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya akibat sakit dilubangnya. _Tidak, bahkan hatiku terasa lebih sakit dari ini_

Jleb

Jongin berhasil memasukkan seluruh bagian penisnya dan segera membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya saat menyadari jika lelaki itu akan menjerit. Dengan sangat perlahan, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jongin ingin sekali langsung bergerak cepat karena, _hell_ ini sempit sekali. Rasanya seperti penisnya diremas kuat-kuat.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa tenang dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jongin. Kakinya memeluk pinggang Jongin, "Lakukan sesukamu. Buat malam ini menjadi malam yang berharga untuk kita berdua."

Dengan itu Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia cukup terbawa emosi saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Seakan memberi maksud jika ini akan benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir untuk keduanya.

Kyungsoo meremas sprei saat gerakan Jongin semakin tak terkendali. Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak dan ranjang berderit akibat gerakan brutalnya.

"Ah, ini sempit sekali. _Fuck_!" Jongin memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan berusaha menemukan prostat Kyungsoo agar telinganya bisa mendengar desahan indah itu.

"A-ah! Itu, anhh disana," pandangan Kyungsoo sesaat memutih akibat prostatnya yang berhasil ditusuk oleh kepala penis Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai dan menusuk titik itu berulang kali, "Rasakan ini."

"Ahhh Jonginhh lagi ah tusuk lagihh," Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya.

" _Shit_ , sempit sekali ouh."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata, mengamati bagaimana wajah itu keenakkan akibat tusukannya. Tangan Jongin meraih penis Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya seirama tusukannya pada lubang sempit itu.

"Ha-ahh, Jongin lebih cepat nghh,"

"Memohonlah sayang,"

"Ahh Jonginhh, aku mohonhh,"

Jongin merasa miliknya semakin besar di dalam sana akibat desahan Kyungsoo. Sialan, dia tidak ingin cepat keluar.

"A-aku akan- akkh, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya memutih dan ia merasakan cairannya menyemprot keluar dengan sangat banyak.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Sementara Jongin masih terus bergerak dibawah sana, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang saat ini mendongak akibat servis dilubangnya. Kyungsoo mengagumi semua yang ada pada Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merubah posisi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menungging. Kyungsoo menggigit bantal saat Jongin lagi-lagi bergerak dengan brutal. Posisi seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo cukup malu sebenarnya, karena pantatnya terekspos dengan jelas didepan Jongin.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu, sayang." Jongin mengecup leher belakang Kyungsoo lalu menggigit pelan daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ah! A-ah Jongin,"

Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menoleh lalu mencium dengan ganas bibir tersebut. Tangan Jongin meremas pantat Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Mhhh nghh," Kyungsoo ingin menyuarakan protesnya, namun tertahan bibir Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, masih dengan tangan meremas pantat Kyungsoo dan pinggul yang bergerak cepat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jongin mendominasi.

Lidah Jongin kembali menjajah isi mulut Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menghisap kuat bibir Kyungsoo seakan ingin memakannya sampai habis.

Merasakan rektum Kyungsoo yang semakin menjepitnya, Jongin sadar jika Kyungsoo akan mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua. Maka Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan kedua tangannya beralih memegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Mendorong pinggangnya kuat hingga penisnya terus menubruk prostat Kyungsoo.

"Ahh ahh Jongin, aku akan datang lagihh,"

"Keluarkan saja sayang, keluarkan saja," bisik Jongin.

"Nyahh ahh Jongin!"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo orgasme, sementara Jongin baru satu kali. Kyungsoo heran bagaimana Jongin bisa menahan orgasme selama itu. Kepala Kyungsoo sudah sangat pusing dan dia sangat lelah, namun Jongin masih belum menyudahi permainan ini.

"Jonginhh aku lelah ahh," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin tidak peduli dan terus saja bergerak seakan ingin menghancurkan lubangnya.

"Se-sebentar lagi," Jongin semakin menekukkan kaki Kyungsoo untuk mempermudah gerakannya. Jongin tidak menghitung sudah ronde keberapa sekarang, bahkan mereka sudah kembali ke posisi awal.

"Aku akan datang lagi nghh Jonginhh." Kyungsoo mulai frustasi. Namun, kedutan penis Jongin dilubangnya memberi Kyungsoo harapan.

"Aku juga, aku juga. Bersama."

"Ahh Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dan Jongin menggeram. Cairan Kyungsoo menyembur membasahi tubuh atletis Jongin, sementara cairan Jongin menyembur kuat mengenai prostat Kyungsoo dan merembes keluar karena terlalu banyak.

Keduanya terdiam setelah orgasme mereka selesai. Jongin melepas penisnya dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk dan elusan Jongin dirambutnya membuat ia semakin mengantuk. Sebelum benar-benar terpejam, Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin, "Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

Jongin terdiam, memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat dalam dekapannya. Matanya memanas dan ia benar-benar merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Kim Jongin adalah lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini, Jongin mengakui jika ada yang menudingnya seperti itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo hyung. Maafkan aku, kau pantas membenciku."

Kyungsoo hanya tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Jongin telah menangis untuknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus terjebak dalam hubungan kita yang tidak jelas. Hubungan ini salah. Aku tidak ingin membuat kau dan karirmu hancur jika semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Biarkan aku yang berkorban, biarkan seluruh dunia membenciku setelah ini."

Jongin mengecup rambut Kyungsoo berulang kali. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang beresiko membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. Maaf telah berbohong. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menatap matamu setelah ini."

Jongin menutup tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Dia akan tidur diluar, dia takkan sanggup untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Lebih baik jika ia bertukar kamar dengan member lain. Mungkin Sehun, yang memang mengerti bagaimana dia dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan meneteskan air matanya yang sejak awal tidak mau berhenti. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Walau kenyataannya kalimat tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Meski pada akhirnya, Jongin tersadar jika ia memang harus pergi dari kehidupan Kyungsoo. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Jongin, dan biarlah ia menjalani semuanya meski akan terasa berat.

Jongin tahu, takdir memang sekejam ini.

 **End.**

.

.

.

[Author's note]

Halo semua. Maaf karena saya gak ngasih kabar apa-apa soal saya yang sedang hiatus dan entah kapan kembali.

Saya udah kehilangan kristao karena momen mereka yang semakin menipis, lalu sempet beralih ke kaisoo dan justru dapet tekanan lagi dengan berita kai-krystal. Dengan ini saya benar-benar kehilangan _feel_ untuk menulis, seakan gak dapet inspirasi. Saya bahkan nangis setelah tau berita kaistal, berlebihan emang tapi gimana gak sedih kalo udah dua kali ngerasin kayak gini. nyesek kawan T-T saya harap untuk kristao dan kaisoo shipper, jangan sedih. Kalian gak sendiri. Semangat untuk kalian semua T-T saya akan berusaha untuk meneruskan menulis fanfic setelah saya hiatus.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan semangat lewat review kalian

Salam cinta,

LunA


End file.
